Entrevista a Darien Chiba
by Emilia tsukino
Summary: como fan de la serie Sailor Moon considero pertinente conocer a profundidad los sentimientos de un personaje tan importante como Darién Chiba en el anime de Sailor Moon


Entrevista a Darién Chiba

Capitulo único

Nota de Emilia Tsukino: como fan de la serie Sailor Moon considero pertinente conocer a profundidad los sentimientos de un personaje tan importante como Darién Chiba en el anime de Sailor Moon

En una oficina en el centro de Tokio una joven reportera venezolana muy hermosa e inteligente, espera pacientemente la llegada de uno de los personajes de anime más importante en la década de los 90s es decir Darién Chiba. Mientras espera revisa las preguntas que le hará al pelinegro, de pronto tocan la puerta y pide permiso para entrar nuestro querido príncipe de la tierra, ella de forma amable le pide que pase y que tome asiento. Y da comienzo a la entrevista

_ _Darién es un honor para mí que permitieras que te realice esta entrevista_

 __ Emilia el honor es mío, sabes me hace sentir un poco de vergüenza que consideres que soy uno de los personajes de anime más importantes de los 90s, la serie si lo es pero yo…_

 __No es exageración, al menos no para mí .Amo Sailor Moon, y tú representas el sueño de miles de niñas ahora mujeres del príncipe perfecto que quisiéramos en nuestras vidas, hoy en día sabemos que eres una fantasía que en la vida real no existen hombres así_

 __ Emilia mejor cambiemos de tema me avergüenza que me vean así._

 __ Como tú digas empecemos con las preguntas ¿quieres?_

 __ Por supuesto, para eso estoy aquí_

 __Muy bien, primera pregunta ¿Por qué durante los primeros capítulos de la serie, casi toda la primera temporada en realidad, te burlas mucho de Serena, es más pareciera que te caía mal?_

 __Emilia, ¿Cómo te lo explico sin parecer un idiota?_

 __ Tranquilo digas lo que digas no te juzgare_

En ese momento el príncipe y futuro rey de la tierra se levantó, camino hasta la ventana, luego de dar un largo suspiro me miro y me dijo:

 __No sé por qué lo hacia_

Al momento que contesto eso de la indignación simplemente la joven y hermosa reportera, se cayó de su silla al estilo anime (con gota que sale de la parte de atrás de la cabeza)

 ___ **¡** _ **TANTO PREÁMBULO Y MISTERIO PARA DAR UNA RESPUESTA TAN, TAN, TAN! …..**_

 __ Estúpida, lo se__ terminó de decir Darién __ Pero no se explicarlo. No te molestes conmigo, por más que he analizado el asunto desde que Serena y yo somos pareja, no he encontrado la respuesta…. Aunque…._

 __ ¿Aunque qué?_

 __ Serena dice que aunque no lo sabía estaba comenzando a enamorarme de ella y que lo hacía para llamar su atención_

 __ Personalmente creo lo mismo, es más las fans de la serie en su mayoría también lo piensan_

 __ Las mujeres tienden a pensar mucho en el significado que tienen las actitudes de los hombres y a veces sacan conclusiones equivocadas basadas en ellas. Las mujeres son muy observadoras._

 __ ¿Quieres decir que no deberíamos pensar que la molestabas por llamar su atención?_

 __ No es lo que quiero decir, a ver ¿cómo te explico?__ Mientras decía eso se pasó una mano por su cabello negro como la noche_ _Yo no sé porque lo hacía a esa conclusión llego Serena, en ningún momento dije que estaba o no equivocada_

 __ Ahora ya te entendí, sigamos con la entrevista. Entre los capítulos comprendidos entre el 61 al 77 trataste muy mal a Serena hasta terminaste con ella, sé que todo fue por un sueño en el que te decían que si no te alejabas de Serena algo muy malo le ocurriría ¿pero no crees que se te paso la mano? Ella la paso muy mal, es más yo durante ese tiempo llegue a odiarte por lo malo y cruel que eras con ella. Realmente fuiste un tonto, estúpido, imbécil y…._

Me interrumpió abruptamente bastante molesto y dijo

 ___ _ **¡Ya lo sé no hace falta que me lo recuerdes Emilia!**_ _Nunca podre perdonarme por todo el dolor que ella tuvo que pasar por mi culpa. Todos los días durante ese tiempo no quería ni levantarme de la cama, despreciar así a Serena amándola como la amo fue muy duro. Pero Emilia yo te pregunto ¿acaso nunca has hecho sufrir a una persona que amas?_

 __ Este… yo….__ respondí nerviosa

 __ Mi intención fue la de protegerla_

 __ Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿porque fuiste tan cruel con ella? Parecía como si la odiaras_

 __ Emilia, si no lo hacía así ella hubiera insistido en volver conmigo, pensé que haciendo que me odiara se alejaría de mí._

 __ Pero igual terminaban encontrándose y vivían muchas aventuras juntos. Como cuando Serena preparo arroz con curry_

 __Recuerda que en esa y en otras ocasiones en las que convivimos. Rini siempre estaba con nosotros evitando alguna escena romántica entre Serena y yo._

 __Ahora que entiendo tu posición, quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte insultado. Me deje llevar por mis sentimientos de fanática y perdí mi objetividad, no estoy entrevistándote para juzgarte, mi principal interés es conocer la verdad_

 __ Tranquila Emilia, yo mismo me odie por ser como dijiste tan insensible y odioso. Ahora sé que debí darme cuenta que estando juntos podríamos haber solventado el problema__ mi entrevistado dijo esto en un tono melancólico y reflexivo.

 __Siguiente pregunta Darién ¿Por qué te avergüenzas de Serena en público? __ Al escuchar mi pregunta un poco molesto Darién me pregunto:

 __ ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? Yo no me avergüenzo de ella_

 __ En el capítulo 99 Serena y sus amigas te pidieron que las acompañaras a una carrera de motocicletas fuera de la ciudad en la que participaba Haruka. ¿Recuerdas?_

 __ Si, lo recuerdo_

 __ Bueno, estando allí permaneciste muy lejos de ella, tanto que las amigas de ella y tú se fueron en autobús de allí y dejaron botada a Serena. Cuando se dieron cuenta que ella no estaba con ustedes en vez de preocuparte por ella, solo dijiste que ella no era una niña pequeña que podía alcanzarlos si tomaba el siguiente autobús._

 __ Creo que estas mal interpretando las cosas. Primero, cuando tenemos compañía especialmente sus amigas prefiero no estar pegado a ella por respeto a ellas. Ellas no tienen novio seria como restregarles en la cara que Serena sí. Segundo, cuando dije lo de que ella no era una niña y podía tomar otro autobús, es porque así pienso sus amigas tienden a subestimarla mucho. Ella es mucho más fuerte de lo que ellas creen._

 __ Yo también creo que la subestiman mucho, sobre todo Rei que se la pasa diciéndole que es una tonta, ella dice que es por cariño pero….Debería tomar en consideración que Serena es su princesa y respetarla._

 __Emilia, ya que tu sacas conclusiones basadas en capítulos de la serie para criticarme, esta vez yo usare unos cuantos para defenderme. Cuando acompañe a Serena a una tienda donde vendían la ropa de un diseñador que a ella le gustaba mucho, se la paso horas de arriba para abajo probándose ropa y molestando a las vendedoras. A pesar de todo el alboroto que hizo yo no me enoje con ella, tal vez por dentro sentí un poco de vergüenza, lo admito. Recuerdo que le dije que escogiera el modelo que más le gustara para comprárselo. Luego de comprarlo, me quede sin dinero, estaba triste y enojado por eso. Pero ella dijo algo que me hizo sentir que todo había valido la pena._

 __ ¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? No recuerdo esa parte._

 __ Que habían tres palabras, que definían su estado de ánimo._ Yo por lo enojado que estaba le respondí que seguramente eran jo, jo,jo, ella me dijo que estaba equivocado que las tres palabras eran que estaba feliz. Luego que me dijo eso simplemente dejo de importarme el hecho de que había gastado en ella hasta mi último centavo, la había hecho feliz y eso era lo que importaba. Así que después de eso, nos fuimos abrazados._

 __ Otra ocasión que prueba que si le demuestro a Serena que la amo fue cuando lo de las galletas quemadas. Un día fue Serena a mi departamento, yo no estaba porque fui a comprar un refresco y deje la puerta abierta. Ella entro y tropezó con la alfombra y sin querer tiro una bolsa llena de galletas que ella había hecho sobre la mesa donde estaban mis libros de la universidad. Cuando llegue la encontré llorando sobre las galletas diciendo que ella no merecía ser mi novia, y mucho menos mi futura esposa. Pues yo era una persona muy inteligente, y que seguramente referiría una mujer más intelectual, que entendiera los temas que tratan esos libros. En respuesta a lo que me había dicho, yo tome una de las galletas que hizo, por cierto estaban casi todas completamente quemadas, y me la comí. Y aunque sabía bastante mal, le dije que no podía decir que tuviera mal sabor, luego la mire a los ojos tome sus manos y le dije que la amaba tal ella era._

 __ ¡Qué lindo, ojala un hombre me dijera algo tan hermoso!_

 _Continuando con mí defensa, quiero que recuerdes lo de las zapatillas de cristal._

 __Si pero continua_

 __ El día de su cumpleaños, ella estaba muy contenta, tanto que cuando me vio en la calle como de costumbre se me lanzó encima. Yo avergonzado le dije que no me gustaban esas demostraciones de afecto en público._

 __ Darién….. A veces eres demasiado serio._

 __Emilia déjame terminar. Ella comenzó a decirme que había visto unas zapatillas de cristal muy bonitas en una tienda cerca de allí y quería que yo se las regalara. Yo le dije que faltaba mucho tiempo para navidad, como para darle un regalo. Ella muy molesta me dijo que si no sabía que acontecimiento se celebraba ese día. Yo nervioso respondí que no tenía idea, con mi respuesta ella se molestó mucho más y me cacheteo porque pensó que lo había olvidado, cuando en realidad nunca me había dicho la fecha de su cumpleaños. Cualquier hombre al ser cacheteado en plena calle se habría molestado mucho. Yo en cambio me preocupe de que Serena se hubiera enojado tanto. Por eso llame a reí, para preguntarle de que fecha Serena estaba hablando. Ella me respondió que era el cumpleaños de Serena. Al saber eso, corrí a la tienda donde serena vio las zapatillas de cristal que le gustaron tanto, las compre y se las regale. Lamentablemente, el enemigo que buscaba los corazones puros de la gente, implanto una semilla del mal y al serena ponerse una de las zapatillas salió un monstruo y casi consigue su objetivo pero al final fue vencido_

 __Esa parte si la recuerdo, tu reacción fue muy bonita y el momento muy romántico pero….._

 __ ¿Pero qué Emilia?_

 __ Solo te comportas así con ella cuando están solos_

 __Es que soy un poco tímido, compréndeme. Aunque ha habido algunas ocasiones en que me he dejado llevar por mis sentimientos estando con más personas_

 __ ¿A si, cuando?_

 __ Supongo que recordaras cuando Kaolinet, ya sabes una de las secuaces de los cazadores de la muerte que buscaban corazones puros_

 __ Si la loca se enamoró de ti_

 __Bueno, tanto como enamorarse de mí, no creo, digamos que se encapricho conmigo. El caso es que estaba en un vivero acompañado de Serena y Rini, cuando ella confundiéndome con uno de los que trabajaban allí, me pidió que la ayudara a reconocer a algunas de las plantas que estaban allí. Que le sirviera de guía. Inmediatamente me di cuenta que lo que realmente quería era que le pusiera atención a ella. Además, Serena por supuesto notando eso se puso muy celosa. Yo completamente incomodo tome a serena y a Rini por la espalda y le respondí a Kaolinet que estaba con mi futura esposa y con mi hija, así que con su permiso me retiraba._

 __ Darién es muy lindo de tu parte que le dieras su puesto a Serena ¿tienes otra historia como esa?_

 __ Si, cuando Serena y Rini tuvieron caries._

 __ Creo recordar esa ocasión aunque refréscame la memoria._

 __Las lleve a una clínica odontológica muy moderna que según Serena tenía un dentista muy guapo…. Por supuesto me puse muy celoso de como a Serena casi se le salía la baba por ese….."#$%% odontólogo. ¡Por dios estaba frente a ella! Todos los que estaban a mí alrededor se dieron cuenta de lo molesto que me sentí por eso. Siempre dicen que los celos, aunque no en exceso, son síntomas inequívocos de que te importa esa persona a la que celas._

 __ Muy bien Darién según lo que me cuentas, eres el novio perfecto_

 __ Gracias por decirlo, pero no lo soy. Confieso que las peleas entre Serena y Rini en la mayoría de las ocasiones son tan bobas que me hacen enojar. Serena no tiene razón en pensar que Rini está siempre buscando meterse entre nosotros y dañar nuestra relación, Rini están tierna y dulce, a veces dice que soy su novio_

 __Si, ¡Darién Rini es tan tierna y dulce! __ dije de forma irónica, que molesto un poco a mi entrevistado 

__ Emilia, en primera Rini es una niña y en segunda es mi hija en el futuro. Si tuviera alguna relación romántica con ella además de ser pedófila seria incesto. Es más, cuando Serena sugiere que quiero más a Rini que a ella, me hace sentir como si ella pensara que soy capaz de las dos atrocidades que te mencione._

 __ Darién quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por no entender tu obvio afecto por tu hija. Aunque de que sufre complejo de Electra lo sufre_

 __ ¿Complejo de Electra, que es eso?_

 __Es la definición que se da en términos de enfermedades psicológicas, cuando una hija siente un afecto y celos excesivos por su padre. Se considera normal que una niña de menos de 7 años, sienta más afecto y apego por su padre que por su madre. Pero cuando una niña ya tiene más de esa edad, lo normal es que ese apego en exceso desaparezca a medida de la niña tenga más contacto con personas de su edad. Cuando aún continua la conducta que ya te explique, a pesar de que la niña pasa de los 8 años lo cela de todas las mujeres a su alrededor, hasta de su propia madre, Se considera que sufre del complejo de Electra ¿te suena conocido?_

Darién después de mi explicación del complejo de Electra muy nervioso me respondió:

 __ Bueno…..no pensé que fuera tan grabe_

 __ Aunque cuando llego Elliot dejo un poco el acoso_

 __Si….Elliot_

 __ ¡No me digas que celas a Rini de Elliot!_

 __ Es que él es muy mayor para Rini, seguro tiene más experiencia en la vida que ella_

 __ En primera Darién tu eres 7 años mayor que Serena. Es decir tienes 21 años y ella 14. En segunda, tú vives solo y vas a la universidad. Ella vive con sus padres y está en segundo de secundaria_

 __ Pero, pero, el caso de Serena y mío es diferente_

 __ ¿Diferente, en qué?_

 __ Serena y yo somos novios desde antes de nacer y el futuro estaremos casados y seremos los reyes de Tokio de cristal. En pocas palabras, nuestro destino es estar juntos, así fue en el pasado, y así será en el futuro._

 __Es verdad, pero para poder superar el complejo de Electra es necesario que Rini vuelque ese amor en otra persona, en una pareja y debes reconocer que Elliot no es mala elección._

 __ Tengo que admitir que Elliot no es un mal chico, y nos ayudó a derrotar a Neherenia y su intensión de apoderarse de los sueños hermosos de la gente. Pero me gustaría que esperara unos años para tener novio._

 __En eso tienes toda la razón. Darién, quiero que recuerdes que ella siempre te querrá como su padre, pero no es sano que te vea como su novio_

 __Tomare en cuenta tus palabras. ¿Tienes más preguntas que hacerme?_

 __ No Darién, ya hemos terminado, muchas gracias por haber contestado mis preguntas y aclararme algunas dudas que tenía._

 _Fin de la historia- entrevista_

9


End file.
